Masonry anchors of the expansion type have been known for many years and their limitations are well known. In particular, many known anchors engage a retention hole at a point, causing a stress concentration and a suboptimal load pattern during loading that can lead to failure. It is desirable to provide a masonry anchor having improved retention characteristics.
Examples of the present disclosure seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous masonry anchors.